Small treasures
by IndieMoviePrincess
Summary: the title will reveal it meaning later on.... THIS IS A AMIYUMI SLASH soooo dont like it dont read. this is 4 u muh baby! i hope you like it.
1. U R MY WORLD

NEW storie, ami yumi pairing. this is for muh fiancee, i love you muh pixie! (btw there wont be a concert scene, cuz i dont watch the show and dont know how to write one. lol)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami sat down in the bus they were leaving on tour. Her mind was heavy she had been thinking alot about the closeness her and Yumi shared. She was confused about how they coud just be "friends" when it seemed like so much more. Such as they cuddled and would miss eachother when they had just left eachother side and how Yumi was so sweet to her but kind of a smartass to everyone else, and how could they just be friends when Ami wanted nothing more but to kiss Yumi's soft lips.

Yumi was in the store she wanted to get something nice for Ami because they were leaving on tour and Ami allways bought Yumi somthing before they did as a good luck thing, But this time it was different she wanted to show Ami how she really felt about her. Ami was the love of Yumi's life at first they were close like friends or sisters, but then it developed into so much more. As she thought about Ami giggling or the time she had icecream on her nose and was completely oblivious to it and Yumi got real close to her to het it off and they almost kissed. Yumi would do any thing to make that a reality. She really loved Ami and she wanted to show it, She thought it was so obvious how she felt i mean she actually was nice to Ami wasnt that enough for her to realize it.

She turned and looked into a small mirror realizing she had a huge smile on her she wiped it from her face cuz that just wasnt how Yumi was supposed to act. Then she saw it a charm that had a small kitty holding the earth and it said "U R MY WORLD" Yumi figured 1 Ami would love it and 2 she could maybe use that to start off how she felt about her. So Yumi bought the charm along with a ring that had a pink safire on it. She planned to tell Ami tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next time she tells Ami...

and Ami also has a suprise up her sleave.

SOOOO do u want there to be a next time...?


	2. Finding the biggest treasure

WOW CHAPTER 2! lol. Well i hope everyone liked chapter one, now on with ch 2.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami picked up her totebag, and removed a small blue box from it. This was her present for Yumi.it was a neckless it was a small skull and cross bones but on the back it said "I'D DIE WITHOUT U" she figured it be just punk enough for Yumi to want to wear plus it would convey a little bit on how she felt for her. Then she pulled ot a small bag with langerie a blue lace bra and panty set. It was for Yumi too but in a different way. She had major plans for tonight, and this if it went well would be their best tour kick off ever.

Yumi started back toward the bus mawling over how to tell Ami how she felt. "Ami as you can see your my world now wear this ring"... No that sounded dumb and mean. "Ami your my world, so will you please date me?" That sounded just as dumb. then she hached a plan, she was going to suprise Ami, and get to see her in a bathing suit, she went to the store and picked out a blue and black 2 peice bathing suit for her, and a pink and white one for Ami. She would just tell her they were going to the beach and when Ami says she doesnt have a suit shell give that to her as if it were her present, then suprise her romanticly at the beach. She walked back to the tour bus.

Ami had her own ideas she went in the restroom and put on the panties and bra, she had to admit she looked good in them. "eat ur heart out Yumi" she said and giggled to her self cuz she was trying to be sexy.she put back on her dress over them and walked out to find Yumi standing in her room.

"Hi Yumi" she said and blushed.

"Hey Ami" she said and blushed back

"Uhm do you want to help me figure out outfits for tonight Yumi"

"Sure Ami but first ...do you want to go to the beach?" Yumi asked nervously.

"Eh yea, but you dont like the beach and i dont have a suit"

"Taken care of" Yumi said putting the back in Ami's sight.

Ami opened the bag to reveal a 2 peice swim suit pink and white with a small heart clasp in the top between the cups.

"This... This is for me?" Ami said suprised, she was gonna change sexily in front of Yumi and wear stuff Yumi would like but Yumi was so sweet and went and bought her a swim suit that she liked instead. "should i try it on for you"

"uhhhmmmm yea..." Yumi said blushing un controlably which in turn made Ami blush.

(girls thoughts in unison) shes beautiful when she blushes.

Ami slowly undressed her self to reveal the undies and bra she had just bought. Yumi stood there stunned. and then turned around.

"Why did u turn away Yumi"

"oh i was just letting you change you dont need me gawking at you when you do"

what did i do wrong Ami thought

"Im gonna go put on my suit and well meet in the front of the bus ok?" Yumi said

"Ok" Ami said and then changed into her suit and grabbed the box.

Both girls met in the front of the bus and had their towels and everything they needed. then Yumi said "oh wait Ill be back" and ran out of the bus.she ran down the street to the beach and burried the charm and the ring box in the sand near a tree so she would remember where they were. Then ran back to the bus quite out of breathe now she said "okay Ami lets go"

Ami looked confused but followed Yumi. Of course shed follow Yumi any where. Yumi couldn't stop thinking about Ami in those panties.

Ami had no idea how sexy she really was.Ami could wait to give Yumi her gift and tell her how special she was.

The girls arrived at the beach. Yumi went and rented a metal detector. Ami asked what it was for Yumi just said to see what we can find.

They walked around the beach for a while finding small change and useless items. Then Yumi led them to the tree where they uncovered the ring box first.

"Wow a ring box, I wonder whats inside"Ami said.

"Dunno why dont you take a look"

So she did to reveal it was empty. "Aww i thought wed find some small treasure."Ami said disapointed.

Yumi looked at her reached down in the sand and pulled up the charm but didnt reveal it to Ami just yet.

Then in a spontainious whim blurted out the things shes wanted to say to Ami for so long but wouldnt because she had to act tough.

"Ami ive found so many small treasures in life, your smile, the way your eyes light up when you do, the way you giggle when i say something stupid, and it makes me giggle too.the way you nurture me when i dont feel good and even when i do, ive found many small treasures Ami, but the bigest and best treasure i found Ami is you..." Yumi said with out taking a breathe and placed the charm in Amis hand, and then pulled out the ring, and looked Ami in the eyes.

"Ami your my world you have been and allways will be. i love you beyond friendship, i know you might not feel the same way and im sorry if you hate me, but if you dont then maybe will you, sorta kinda be my..."

Ami cut her off by kissing her.

"Have i ever told you how cute you are when you ramble?"Ami said.

Yumi blushed. and Ami handed her the neckless she got her.

then finally answered her

"Yumi of course ill be yours , You silly thing, cant you see i cant live with out you, your amazing. i love you too."

And with that they shared a even deeper and more passionate kiss. this truely was going to be the best tour, because this time they would be together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats the end, what do you think? i hope you all liked it.

(i expecially hope you liked it muh baby, i love you so much, ur muh insperation)


End file.
